The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for placing sutures in soft tissue, and more particularly to methods and devices for arthroscopic repair of a torn rotator cuff.
Suturing of body tissues is a time consuming aspect of most surgical procedures. Many surgical procedures are currently being performed where it is necessary to make a large opening to expose the area of, for instance, the human body that requires surgical repair. There are instruments that are becoming increasingly available that allow the viewing of certain areas of the body through a small puncture wound without exposing the entire body cavity. These viewing instruments, called xe2x80x9cendoscopesxe2x80x9d, can be used in conjunction with specialized surgical instrumentation to detect, diagriose, and repair areas of the body that were previously only able to be repaired using traditional xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d surgery. In the past, there have been many attempts to simplify the task of driving a needle carrying suture through body tissues to approximate, ligate and fixate them. Many prior disclosures, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 919,138 to Drake et al, employ a hollow needle driven through the tissue with the suture material passing through the hollow center lumen. The needle is withdrawn, leaving the suture material in place, and the suture is tied, completing the approximation. A limitation of these types of devices is that they are particularly adapted for use in open surgical procedures where there is ample room for the surgeon to manipulate the instrument.
Others have attempted to devise suturing instruments that resemble traditional forceps, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,740 to Bassett. These devices pinch tissue between opposing jaws and pass a needle from one jaw through the tissue to the other jaw. Graspers then pull the needle and suture material through the tissue. A limitation of these designs is that they also are adapted primarily for open surgery, in that they require exposure of the tissues to be sutured in order that the tissue may be grasped or pinched between the jaws of the instrument. This is a severe limitation in the case of endoscopic surgery.
The term xe2x80x9cendosurgeryxe2x80x9d means xe2x80x9cendoscopic surgeryxe2x80x9d, or surgery performed using an endoscope. In conjunction with a video monitor, the endoscope permits the surgeon to remotely visualize the operative site. Operations using an endoscope are significantly less invasive when compared to traditional open surgery. Patients usually return home the next day, or in some cases, the same day of the endosurgical procedure. This is in contrast to standard open surgical procedures where a large incision divides the muscle layers and allows the surgeon to directly visualize the operative site. Patients may stay in the hospital for 5 to 6 days or longer following open surgery. In addition, after endosurgical procedures, patients return to work within a few days versus the traditional 3 to 4 weeks recuperative period at home following open surgery.
Access to the operative site using endosurgical or minimally invasive techniques is accomplished by inserting small tubes, known as trocars, into a body cavity. These trocars have a diameter of, for example, between 3 mm and 30 mm and a length of about 150 mm (6 inches). There have been attempts to devise instruments and methods for suturing within a body cavity through these trocar tubes.
Such an instrument is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,640 to Mulhollan et al. Mulhollan et al. describe an instrument that may be used to hold and drive a needle, but make no provision for retrieval of the needle from the body cavity, nor the completion of the suture by tying. The instrument disclosed by Mulhollan et al. is limited, in that the arc through which the needle must be driven is perpendicular to the axis of the device.
Another such instrument, intended for endoscopic use, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,027 to Yoon. This instrument uses oppositional hollow needles or tracks pushed through the tissue and adapted to create a tract through which the suture material is pushed. It is not clear how these curved tracks would be adapted to both be able to pierce the tissue planes illustrated, parallel to the tips of the tracks, and be curved toward each other to form the hollow tract.
Yet another instrument and method is shown by Caspari in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,461 issued May 8, 1990 and 4,957,498 issued Sep. 18, 1990. The Caspari patents disclose an endoscopic instrument suitable for use through a trocar that resembles the Yoon approach, but with a single hollow needle on one of a set of oppositional jaws. The jaws simultaneously close, grasping the tissue. The jaw opposite the hollow needle has a window through which the hollow needle passes as the jaws close, freeing the lumen of the hollow needle from the tissue. Much like Yoon, a suture or suture snare is pushed down through the lumen and retrieved from the suture site, the jaws released, and the suture pulled back out through the trocar. This device may be used to place simple stitches in tissues that have been mobilized and have an edge accessible to the jaws. A limitation of the device is the manipulation that must be done with the snare if a suture other than a monofilament is used.
Another instrument specifically adapted for the orthopedic surgeon for the repair of a tom anterior cruciate ligament or for meniscal repair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,205 to Barrett. Barrett combines in a single instrument the functions of grasping the tissue to be sutured and the passing of the needles through that tissue. It is to be understood that this instrument is designed for use specifically under endoscopic view, and through trocars as previously described. A fairly generic endoscopic grasper is disclosed that has been adapted to allow for a hollow lumen from the handle of the grasper down to the distal tip of the grasper jaws. An elongate needle of 8 to 10 inches in length may be passed through this hollow lumen. The needle, being significantly longer than the grasper, is introduced through the handle of the grasper, and may be driven through the tissue being held in the grasping jaws of the device. The needle is then retrieved from the tissue via a trocar port placed substantially opposite the port through which the grasper is introduced. If a mattress stitch is desired, two needles attached to opposite ends of a suture are both passed through the tissue and retrieved. A limitation of this device is that there must be both visual and physical access to both sides of the tissue flap to be sutured. This requires trocars to be placed opposite each other and roughly on a line intercepting the tissue. This is a severe limitation in the instance of shoulder repair, and specifically in repair of the rotator cuff.
Yet another instrument adapted for use in endoscopic procedures is described by Garman et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,991. This instrument has an elongated housing provided with a needle tip and a lateral opening near the sharpened needle tip. A suture engaging hook, typically formed from wire, is extendable through the lateral opening and away from the axis of the elongated housing by virtue of being predisposed to bend away from the axis in order to snare the suture. The hook is situated at the distal end of an elongated flexible support which is pre-formed in order to enable the hook to be laterally displaced from the axis of the needle tip when the support is moved distally relative to the lateral opening. When a suture is engaged by the hook, the hook is retracted proximally in order to place and hold the suture adjacent the lateral opening. The instrument is somewhat limited in the case of rotator cuff repair in that an additional instrument would need to be introduced into the joint to immobilize the tissues sufficiently to allow the needle tip to penetrate the tissues to be sutured. Also, no provision is made for capturing the two ends of a suture to place a mattress stitch, save repeating the prior steps.
A similar instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,312,422 and 5,474,565 issued to Trott. These patents also describe a needle structure adapted for penetration of soft tissues and suture retrieval. A substantially flat suturing needle with a hook feature is illustrated which can engage a suture to an outer housing, thereby presenting a relatively smooth surface at the distal end of the needle to minimize tissue trauma. The limitations mentioned above are evident here as well. The requirement for additional instrumentation to immobilize the tissues, and the lack of provision for a mattress stitch are paramount. There have been other attempts to improve the methods of tissue repair. These include the development of staplers and anchoring devices. In response to some of the aforementioned problems in placing sutures in tissues endoscopically, manufacturers have developed tissue staplers. These devices utilize stainless steel or titanium staples that are constructed much like the staples used to hold papers together. The major disadvantage of these kinds of staplers is that they leave metal in the body. For some tissues this is not a problem, however in some procedures, metal staples left within the tissues can be a major hindrance to the healing process.
Orthopedic surgeons have begun to explore alternatives to the traditional open approach for the many indications requiring reconstruction of some aspect of the shoulder. As they did in adopting minimally invasive approaches to knee repair and reconstruction, the use of either an endoscope or a xe2x80x9cmini-openxe2x80x9d approach is gaining in popularity with surgeons, patients and third party payers.
It is an increasingly common problem for tendons and other soft, connective tissues to tear or to detach from associated bone. One such type of tear or detachment is a xe2x80x9crotator cuffxe2x80x9d tear, causing pain and loss of ability to elevate and externally rotate the arm. Complete separation can occur if the shoulder is subjected to gross trauma, but typically, the tear begins as a small lesion, especially in older patients.
Less invasive arthroscopic techniques are beginning to be developed in an effort to address the shortcomings of open surgical repair. Working through small trocar portals that minimize disruption of the deltoid muscle, a few surgeons have been able to reattach the rotator cuff using various bone anchor and suture configurations. The rotator cuff is sutured intracorporeally using instruments and techniques such as the Caspari punch previously described. This creates a simple stitch instead of the more desirable mattress or Mason-Allen stitch. Rather than thread the suture through trans-osseous tunnels which are difficult or impossible to create arthroscopically using current techniques, an anchor is driven into bone at a location appropriate for repair. The repair is completed by tying the cuff down against bone using the anchor and suture.
Early results of less invasive techniques are encouraging, with a substantial reduction in both patient recovery time and discomfort. However, as mentioned, this approach places only one loop of suture in the cuff for each anchor, reducing the fundamental strength of the repair. The knots in the tendon can be bulky and create a painful impingement of the tendon on the bone. This is because the knots end up on top of the cuff, in the sub-acromial space, and have the opportunity to rub on the acromion as the arm is raised. Because non-absorbable suture materials are used for these types of repairs, the suture and associated knots are not absorbed into the body, and hence provide a constant, painful reminder of their presence. None of the prior art devices are adaptable to effect the placement of a mattress stitch in grasped tissues, nor are they adaptable to place sutures precisely and controllably while making provision for needle retrieval when using endoscopic techniques. None of the prior art devices make it possible to place a mattress stitch into, for example, the supraspinatus tendon utilizing an endoscopic approach.
What is needed, therefore, is a family of novel suturing devices that overcome the above described disadvantages of prior known devices in a simple and economical manner. The devices should be capable of arthroscopically creating a mattress stitch in a tendon to increase the soft tissue pullout strength of the repaired tendon.
Accordingly, the inventors have developed a new and novel approach to securing a mattress stitch in a tissue flap. An instrument that combines the function of both grasping the tissue and passing sutures through the tissue to form a mattress stitch is herein described. The instrument includes a pair of grasping jaws that oppose each other along a line substantially perpendicular to the long axis of the instrument. The distal end of the instrument incorporates the fixed jaw, and proximal to that jaw is a moveable jaw that is controlled by the user via a lever on the handgrip.
In a preferred method of the present invention the instrument is inserted through a portal known as a trocar cannula. The portal is created by first making an incision in the skin, and then inserting a cannula through the incision to the repair site. The distal end of the instrument is inserted through the cannula under direct visualization from a second trocar cannula that has been previously inserted. The visualization is accomplished via an endoscope, of a type well known in the art. The instrument is inserted until the jaws reach, for example, torn rotator cuff tissue. In operation, the distal end of the grasper aspect of the instrument is positioned at the repair site underneath the tissue to be grasped. The moveable jaw pivots toward the stationary jaw by squeezing the handle lever. The handle lever moves inward by pivoting about a pivot pin. Once the appropriate section of tissue is isolated and grasped by the jaws, the lever may be locked in its closed position using a latch mechanism.
Once the surgeon is satisfied with the placement of the grasper on the grasped tissue, the surgeon can then deploy the suture needles to create a mattress stitch in the tissues, for example, the above-mentioned torn rotator cuff. In operation, the suture needles may be advanced through the grasped tissues by pulling on a second lever. The lever is directly connected to the needles via a connecting rod, and the lever is pulled against the force of a return spring. In turn, the connecting rod pushes a needle carriage, with suture needles held in the carriage. The needle carriage resides behind the proximal moveable jaw of the instrument, and, at the urging of the lever via the connecting rod, is able to move distally with the needles passing around the moveable jaw. As the carriage moves distally, the tips of the suture needles begin to clear the distal edge of apertures created in a more proximal portion of the stationary jaw, and begin to penetrate through the top of the grasped tissue and advance distally towards the more distal portion of the stationary jaw.
The stationary distal jaw incorporates two apertures that are adapted to receive the ends of the suture. Secondary open channels perpendicular to the suture apertures are configured with a specific geometry designed to direct the suture needles across the apertures containing the ends of the sutures. As the suture needles approach the end of their stroke, the distal ends of the needles have passed completely through the grasped tissues and begin to enter the secondary open channels in the stationary distal jaw.
At this point, any pull force being applied by the grasper on the grasped tissues is relaxed. Once the tissue is in a relaxed state, the jaws of the grasper are then opened. The handle lever is unlocked from the locking mechanism and returns to an open position due to the pull force exerted on it by means of a return spring. As the return spring pulls on the lever, it pivots about a pin.
To complete the pull out of the suture needles, it is necessary to pull on the grasper, and to remove it from the repair site. The instrument can be retracted back through the portal via the trocar cannula. As the instrument is removed from the suture site, the free ends of the suture are retrieved as well. This causes the suture to pass through the tissues at the puncture sites. As the suture is pulled through, the loop end of the suture is pulled snug against the underside of the tissues to form what is referred to as a mattress stitch. This process may be repeated as necessary, depending on the number sutures required for the particular procedure being undertaken.
Now it may be seen by those skilled in the art, that the combination of grasping tissues to be sutured and precisely placing a mattress stitch in the grasped tissues, while working through a trocar port, effects a significant advance in the art. Advantages of the present invention thus include providing an endoscopic instrument adapted for the grasping of tissues and creating a mattress stitch within those tissues, as well as the provision of a suturing instrument that allows for the reloading of additional sutures for placement of subsequent stitches. Additionally, the inventive system is advantageous in that it provides for direct capture of the suture material.
More particularly, there is provided in one preferred embodiment of the present invention a suturing device, comprising a distal portion which is engaged with a length of suture, as well as a needle which is axially movable distally and proximally. A soft tissue receiving portion, preferably comprising a clamp having first and second jaws, wherein one of the first and second jaws is movable relative to the other to grasp soft tissue therein, is disposed proximally of the distal portion. A ramp portion for moving the needle radially inwardly and outwardly as the needle moves axially over the ramp portion is also provided.
In a preferred embodiment, the distal portion for retaining the suture comprises a suture cartridge with a molded tip, having grooves for accommodating the suture. The ramp portion comprises a radially outwardly sloping entrance ramp for moving the needle radially outwardly as the needle moves axially in a distal direction, as well as a radially inwardly sloping retraction ramp for moving the needle radially inwardly as the needle moves axially in a proximal direction. The needle comprises a distal point, a proximal shaft, and a hook defining a suture holding area.
The hook portion of the needle is uniquely designed to provide a positive tactile indication as to when the suture has been capture within the suture holding area. This design includes a terminus of the hook, which is cantilevered proximally from a distal end of the needle. A bump on the needle in a location opposed to the hook terminus is provided, so that the hook terminus and the bump together provide a tactile sensation to a user when suture passes thereover into the suture holding area.
In preferred embodiments, a second needle, as well as a second ramp portion, is provided, so that a mattress stitch may be created. A sheath, which is slidable relative to the needle, is provided for selectively covering each needle, particularly when the needle is being retracted proximally through the soft tissue, to prevent unnecessary damage thereto.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a needle for a suturing device, which comprises a distal point, a proximal shaft, and a hook defining a suture holding area. As noted above, the needle preferably further comprises a terminus of the hook, which is cantilevered proximally from a distal end of the needle, as well as a bump on the needle in a location opposed to the hook terminus.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is described a method of suturing soft tissue using a suturing device, which comprises steps of retaining a portion of soft tissue to be sutured, and moving a needle having a hook which defines a suture holding area distally, so that the hook is disposed in a location past the portion of soft tissue and past a length of suture which is retained on a distal portion of the suturing device. Then, the needle is moved proximally in order to capture the suture so that it is retained in the suture holding area. Once the suture is captured, the needle is moved a further distance proximally, so that the needle draws the suture through the portion of soft tissue, thereby suturing the soft tissue. Preferably, when the needle is moved distally, it is also moved radially outwardly in order to avoid contacting, and possibly damaging, the length of suture. Additionally, when the needle is moved proximally, it is also moved radially inwardly in order to ensure proper capture of the suture. In preferred methods, it is further desirable to cover the needle with a sheath prior to retracting the needle proximally through the soft tissue.